


Believing

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Devoting Love, Drabble, F/M, Fondness, In which Mei devotes her love to Hanzo, Light Angst, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and Hanzo is hesitant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo was not one to bother with love. It usually came to him. And here he was, with a girl alongside him in bed. A beautiful one.





	Believing

I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” 

It was a quiet whisper to him in the dusk of night. The moonlight shined through their window onto the bed and blanket they shared, painting it a white color. 

Mei would usually tell him how her day went, and he would nod. He didn’t reply, he just, remained silent. 

She confessed her love to him, and he was hesitant. Was he capable of love? Was he deserving of this beauty in front of him? Those questions of doubt lingered as he “accepted” her love, and yet she was seeking his. 

And so, he tried to give her his love. But he was still hesitant. Hesitant to accept her love. She shouldn’t be in love with a killer. And yet she was. 

He turned to her. She was beautiful. Her sweet smell of the spring cherry blossoms in his old home. Her messy hair down only glorified her beauty. Those vibrant brown eyes. Full of hope. Compassion. Love. 

His own brown eyes harbored regret. Anger. Confusion. Even after his unexpected reunion with his brother it left him more questions and emotions than relief. 

Hanzo was not one to bother with love. It usually came to him. And here he was, with a girl alongside him in bed. A beautiful one. 

“So what do you see in me? In your eyes, what do see in these eyes of a killer? And why do you love me?” He replied to her. He wanted to end his hesitation. 

She moves closer to him, caressing his cheek with her hand, still keeping her eyes locked on his. Searching. He invites this feeling of her soft skin gently bumping with his own rough skin. Then she smiles. 

“What do I see in you? I see a brave and handsome man. Wanting to forgive himself. You try your hardest to be a better person, to change. You could’ve stayed with the clan, but you didn’t. You followed your own path. And that’s what makes me believe in you. I trust you. I love you. If you can believe and trust, that good things will happen, and the future is bright for the both of us together, then that’s enough for me. I want to see you smile. And I want you to be happy. That’s why I’m in love with you.” She serenely said to him. 

He could see tears threatening to leave her eyes. As she sniffed and tried to wiped them away, but he quickly intercepted her hand. 

She had just poured out her love and devotion to him. The best he could do was return that. 

“Allow me.” He whispered. He wiped away her leaking tears, her smile growing wider. 

Perhaps its time for a new chapter in his tale. 

“Perhaps…I shall believe. I…love you, Mei. I truly do.” Hanzo formed his own smile. 

She suddenly buried herself into her chest. “Thank you, Hanzo.” 

Her black messy hair presented itself to him. He began stroking it. He looked outside the moonlit window. 

It was time for him to start a new chapter in his tale as Hanzo Shimada. A changed man.


End file.
